Hinata Is a My Friends
by Murasaki Nabilah
Summary: Hari ini Naruto tidak melihat Hinata masuk ke kelas. Sebenarnya apa yang menyebabkan Hinata tidak masuk ke sekolah?/Fic pendek NaruHina.


**Hinata Is a My Friends**

Dari : Murasaki (Nabilah)

Pemilik Anime : Masashi Kishimoto

Terinspirasi Oleh Anime : Isshuukan Friends

* * *

**P**agi ini, Naruto sama sekali tidak melihat kebeadaan Hinata di dalam kelas. '_Kenapa dia tidak datang-datang juga?_' Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas dan khawatir. Nara Shikamaru, teman Naruto yang pintar pun hanya menatap malas Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malas. "Shikamaru! Sampai detik ini, aku tidak melihat Hinata masuk ke kelas. Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada panik.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Shikamaru, dia malah bertanya tentang Hinata. "Kalau kau khawatir dengannya, mengapa kau tidak mengirimkan pesan dengannya?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada datar.

"Shikamaru!" Seru Naruto. "Hm?" Balas Shikamaru sambil menatap temannya yang aneh itu. "Terima kasih atas usulannya," Kata Naruto.

'_Usulan? Kurasa aku tidak pernah memberi suatu usulan pada Naruto._' Batin Shikamaru di dalam hati.

Dengan secepat kilat, Naruto mengambil handpone dari kantong seragam sekolahnya dan mulai mengetik pesan untuk Hinata yang sekarang sudah mengaggapnya sebagai sahabat terdekatnya.

Meski pun, pada kenyataannya Hinata itu selalu lupa akan sahabatnya sendiri.

_To : Hyuga Hinata_

_Hinata, kenapa kau tidak masuk hari ini?_

Pesan pun terkirim.

Tak lama kemudian,

Tring...

Ada satu pesan masuk di handpone Naruto. Tak ayal, tertera nama '_Hyuga Hinata_' disana. '_Wah... dia membalasnya!_' Batin Naruto senang.

From : _Hyuga Hinata_

_Aku sedang sakit demam hari ini. Jadi katakan hal ini kepada Guru Iruka, ya?_

'_Ternyata dia sedang demam, ya?_' Batin Naruto dalam hati. Dia pun membalas pesan dari Hinata.

To : Hyuga Hinata

_Baiklah. Semoga kau lekas sembuh, Hinata._

Kring...

Naruto kembali membuka pesan dari Hinata

_From : Hyuga Hinata_

_Terima kasih, Naruto._

Naruto hanya tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari Hinata kemudian membalas pesan tersebut.

_To : Hyuga Hinata_

_Sama-sama ^_^ ._

Teng... Teng... Teng...

Saat itu juga, bel berbunyi dan bertepatan dengan terkirimnya pesan untuk Hinata.

Naruto pun langsung menyimpan handponenya.

Kriet...

Pintu kelas pun terbuka menampakkan sosok guru laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Guru Iruka.

"Selamat pagi, Guru," Sapa semua siswa dan siswi kelas XI Konoha High School kepada Guru Iruka.

"Selamat pagi juga," Balas Guru Iruka sambil tersenyum. Hari ini, mereka akan belajar tentang Matematika. '_Kenapa harus Matematika? Aku benci Matematika!_' Batin Naruto kesal.

Ya, Naruto memang tidak suka pelajaran Matematika. Buktinya, minggu kemarin dia mendapat nilai 5 masalah pelajaran Matematika.

Baginya, Matematika sangatlah sulit.

* * *

-Lewati Waktu-

* * *

Teng... Teng... Teng...

Bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi. Semua siswa dan siswi Konoha High School sangat bahagia saat medengar bel tanda pulang berbunyi.

Mereka ingin puang dengan cepat. Tampak Naruto berlari dengan terburu-terburu. "Hei, kalau jalan, pelan-pelan saja Naruto!" Tegur Shikamaru.

Naruto pun berhenti sejenak sambil mengatur nafasnya. "Memangnya untuk apa kau berlari tergesa-gesa seperti itu?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap awan di atas atmofer berwarna biru muda.

"Aku ingin segera menjenguk Hinata! Bagaimana kalau dia sendirian di rumahya?!" Kata Naruto dengn nada yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Mana kutahu," Jawab Shikamaru dengan nada dingin. "Ah! Shikamaru! Kau terlalu dingin!" Protes Naruto. "Dan kau itu selalu saja buat jengkel," Balas Shikamaru tak mau kalah.

"Aku ada urusan sekarang. Sampai jumpa." Kata Shikamaru pergi begitu saja dari Naruto. "Hah..." Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

Dia tahu bahwa dia itu aneh dan menjengkelkan. Tapi, pada kenyataannya itulah sifat yang dia miliki dari dulu.

"Oh iya, bukankah aku akan menjenguk Hinata? Kenapa aku berdiam diri saja disini?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

Dia pun segera menaiki sepeda motor jingganya dan menuju ke rumah. Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto segera ke kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk dan baju.

Dia mandi selama lima belas menit dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan sudah berganti pakaian ke pakian yang biasa dia pakai di rumah.

Dia pun menuju kamar danmengeringkan rambutnya. Setelah selesai mengeringkan rambut, dia pun menyisir rambutnya supaya tampak lebih rapi.

Dia pun keluar rumahnya. Tak lupa dia mengunci pintu dengan kunci yang rumah cadangan dan segera megendarai sepeda motornya. Masalah orang tuanya, mereka masih di kantor. Orang tuanya selalu pulang malam.

Karena itu, Naruto di berikan kunci cadangan rumah oleh orang tuanya. Kunci itu selalu di simpannya di kantong baju.

Butuh waktu satu jam untuk sampai ke rumah Hinata. Itu di sebabkan karena rumah Hinata jauh dari sekolah.

Sebelumnya dia singgah di toko kue yang menjual berbagai kue dan keju yang enak .

Dia pun membeli satu keju bluberi dan curstard isi cream coklat untuk Hinata. Karena keju bluberi dan curstard isi cream coklat adalah cemilan yang sangat di sukai Hinata.

Oh ya, keju bluberi itu memang ada di Jepang.

Sesampainya di rumah Hinata, Naruto hanya medapatkan pembantu sedang bekerja membersihkan kaca di rumah Hyuga.

"Hinatanya ada?" Tanya Naruto. "Nona Hinata? Ada. Silahkan masuk," Kata pembantu tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Pembantu tersebut pun membuka pintu kamar Hinata. "Nona Hinata, ini ada orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," Kata pembantu tersebut.

Pembantu tersebut pun langsung kembali ke tempat asal untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Hinata," Panggil Naruto lalu duduk di samping Hinata berbaring. "Eh? Kau siapa?" Tanya Hinata kaget. "Aku Naruto. Masa kau lupa?" Jawab Naruto kaget.

Maklum, Hinata memang mudah lupa dengan sahabatnya.

"Naruto? Tunggu dulu," Kata Hinata sambil mengambil buku hariannya yang covernya berwarna lavender. Dia pun mmbaca beberapa catatan persahabatan yang sudah dia tulis disana.

"Oh. Naruto, ya? Maaf, aku lupa lagi," Kata Hinata dengan nada lirih. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Yang penting, kita masih menjadi sahabat bukan?" Tanya Naruto lalu tersenyum tipis.

Hinata dengan cepat bangun dari tempatnya dan menatap polos Naruto. "Eh? Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada polos.

Narut langsung terkesiap kaget melihat wajah polos yang Hinata tunjukkan untuknya. Tatapan polos itu bagaikan tatapan anak kecil yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa.

"I-iya. Hei, jangan menapku seperti itu!" Seru Naruto. "Eh, maaf," Kata Hinata lalu mencoba untuk berbaring kembali.

"Oh ya, aku sudah membawakan keju dan custard untukmu. Ini, aku letakkan di atas meja belajarmu, ya," Kata Naruto sambil meletakkan kantong plastik yang berisi keju bluberi dan curstard isi cream di atas meja belajar milik Hinata.

Terima kasih, Naruto," Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum naun senyumannya tampak lemah karena dia masih sakit.

"Semoga demamnya cepat sembuh, ya," Kata Naruto sambil menatap Hinata. "Naruto," Panggil Hinata. "Iya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak pernah merasa jengkel kepadaku?" Tanya Hinata. "Kenapa aku harus jengkel denganmu Hinata? Kita kan sahabat," Kata Naruto samb menatap heran Hinata.

"Hanya saja aku sering lupa kalau kau sahabatku, Kata Hinata dengan nada bersalah. "Itu tidak jadi akan jadi masalah buatku. Yang penting kau masih bisa mengingatku jika kau membuka buku harianmu itu kan," Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sret... sret... sret...

Naruto mendengar suara pensil. Pensil?

Dia pun memadang ke arah Hinata dan mendapati Hinata yang sedang menulis.

"Itu tidak jadi akan jadi masalah buatku. Yang penting kau masih bisa mengingatku jika kau membuka buku harianmu itu kan. Itulah yang di katakan Naruto." Hinata pun mengulangi perkataan Naruto dan menulis semua perkataan Naruto tadi di buku hariannya.

"Hinata! Kau tak perlu menulis itu semua!" Seru Narut kaget. Yang dia maksud adalah bisa mgingat dirinya bukan perkataannya juga.

"Eh?" Hinata hanya menatap bingung ke arah Hinata. '_Bukankah dengan ini, aku bisa mengingat semuanya tentang Naruto?_' Batin Hinata dalam hati.

**-Tamat-**

Halo semuanya. Fic ini memang saya buat pendek. Maaf kalau semua yang membaca fic ini merasa ceritanya gantung, aneh, dan kata-katanya kurang pas. Mohon saran dan kertiknya. Masalah fic Another saya sudah lanjutkan tapi belum saya publish.

Oh ya, terima kasih bagi penulis atau pembaca yang sudah mau membaca atau pun mengomentari fic ini.


End file.
